


Obras son amores, y no buenas razones

by fereldandoglords



Series: Querencia [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Driving, Food, Friendship, Gen, References to Drugs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereldandoglords/pseuds/fereldandoglords
Summary: "Family" has more than one meaning. Set during Saints Row 2 (post Sons of Samedi story arc).





	Obras son amores, y no buenas razones

“Let’s get this shit started, babyyyy!” Shaundi’s voice echoed in the hideout, somehow even louder than the music. She was perched on the top of her current man’s shoulders, a beer can in hand. “To Boss!” Everyone let out a loud cheer.

Celeste raised her own drink in Shaundi’s direction. By her side, Gat did the same thing. They had just decimated the Sons of Samedi’s operation and it was time to celebrate. Shaundi seemed to take the whole kidnapping situation well, considering her ex-boyfriend was killed in the process of taking out the rival gang. Shaundi did cry in Celeste’s arms, after it hit her she could have died during this whole mess. Celeste didn’t think of Shaundi as a particularly emotional person -- she was nearly constantly under the influence of drugs, for one. However, Boss was glad that Shaundi wanted to throw a party to thank her and the other Saints, even if she didn’t say it out loud. 

“You think Shaundi’s alright?” Gat whispered in Celeste’s ear, seemingly reading her thoughts.

“She seems alright,” Celeste replied, shrugging. “Plus, I got some of our people making sure she’s not being followed by any remaining Samedi fucks.”

“Good thinking, Boss,” Gat nodded. He knew the Boss wasn’t big on telling people she cared about them, but making sure Shaundi was safe was one of her many ways of showing it.

Celeste headed towards the bar. She signaled a Saint to hand her another drink. After she finished her current one, she crushed the can and kicked it in Johnny’s direction. He caught it with his hands and smiled. Celeste winked, turned around and headed for the door, grabbing her purple hoodie from the back of a chair.

Gat followed her. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah, gonna check on my _tío_. I got like, an hour before visiting time ends,” Celeste said, in a low voice, as she put the hoodie on. 

She didn’t really talk about her uncle José much. Gat knew the basics -- her uncle was really, really old and lived in a nursing home, as he required constant care. He knew Celeste paid for the nursing home and visited him every day, and that her uncle raised her. He also knew that the thick gold chain with a “J” pendant Boss wore was for her uncle. Honestly, it’s likely that Aisha knew more about Celeste's family than he did. 

Gat had an idea, and the words were out of his mouth before he even had time to consider them properly. 

“Yo, Boss,” he said, just as she opened the exit door. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I come with you?”

Celeste smiled.

*

Celeste shook hands with a man by the back exit of the nursing home, and then nodded. Gat assumed the huge man was someone Boss was paying for extra protection. Gat didn’t say anything about it, though, and neither did she.

They walked together in silence to the almost empty parking lot. The skies above Stilwater were cloudy, and it was likely there a thunderstorm coming. 

“Thanks for translating, Boss,” Gat said, breaking the silence. “If you need Korean translated, I’m your man, but Spanish I’m not great at.”

Celeste let out a snort as she unlocked her car. Her uncle did not speak much, so it really had been no trouble.

“No problem, Johnny.”

They both jumped into her convertible. Have they ever even bothered to use the doors since Boss got this car?

Celeste felt around in her pockets for a second and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it immediately after. The smell of Lucky Strikes surrounded them briefly, before it drifted away in the dusk.

“Hey, Johnny? Thanks for coming, man,” she said, sighing. “Lately, it’s been harder to visit him.”

She looked troubled.

“You okay, Boss?”

Celeste inhaled and exhaled smoke before replying.

“I… _tío_ is getting worse. He’s refusing chemo and the nurses responsible for him told me he’s not eating much. Fuck if I know what to do, though, he’s my only family,” she sighed, lighting another cigarette immediately after putting out the one she had been smoking. 

Gat checked the backseat and felt around for a bottle of liquor he knew Boss always kept there. Wordlessly, he opened it and handed it to her.

“Thanks,” she said, before taking a swig and handed it back to him. He took a swig himself. That liquor was fucking terrible, but it was her favourite.

“He’s not your only family,” Gat said, handing her the bottle again. “I’m here. All of the Saints are here, and we’re not goin’ anywhere.”

“Thanks, Johnny. That means a lot.”

She finished the bottle and threw it to the backseat.

“Wanna grab some dinner? Take it to Aisha’s?”

Gat nodded, smiling.

“On you?”

“On me.”

**

Gat unlocked the door to Aisha’s place.

“The studs are here,” he announced to the empty living room. Immediately after, Aisha’s footsteps indicated she was upstairs.

“Hey, guys,” Aisha said, smiling. “Beer?”

Celeste threw herself on the couch, her feet propped up the coffee table.

“Beer,” she answered, while Gat set down the pizza boxes by her feet.

“Hey, baby,” Johnny planted a quick kiss on Aisha’s lips. “I’ll get the beer.”

Aisha smiled. “Thanks, Johnny. I’m gonna…” She nodded in Celeste’s direction.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Aisha said, squeezing Celeste’s shoulder before sitting next to her. 

“Hey, Eesh,” she said. “Your ass looks nice in those pants.” 

“Thanks, been doing lunges,” Aisha replied, laughing. 

“Yeah, like you need ‘em,” Celeste snorted. “What’s up?”

Aisha’s expression was serious. “I’m fine, you look tired though.”

Celeste rubbed her eyes and turned down the volume on the TV.

“Went to see uncle today,” Celeste said. “Johnny went with me.”

“Are you…” Aisha started.

“I will be,” Celeste replied before Aisha could finish her question. “Thanks, Eesh.”

Aisha took it as a sign that the subject was to be dropped. She patted Celeste’s leg as a sign of affection.

“I’m not alone,” Celeste added. “I will be okay.”

“Yeah, you are, man” Gat said as he approached the couch, six-pack in hand. “Now let’s get hammered. Make some room.”

Celeste grabbed a beer and a slice of pizza from the table. Aisha scooched over and she did the same. 

Gat sat down between them, and put one arm around Aisha’s shoulders. He put the other arm around Boss to give her a side hug, and Celeste was thankful for the gesture. 

Smiling, Celeste picked up the remote and turned up the TV’s volume again. 

“Let’s get hammered.”

She _was_ going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Title roughly translates to "actions speak louder than words"


End file.
